Forgive Me
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: Romeo and Wendy get into a heated argument and left with broken hearts. Will they ever make amends and will Romeo ever tell Wendy how he really feels about her?


**Forgive Me**

_Synopsis: _

_Wendy and Romeo were best friends ever since kindergarten to freshmen year in high school. When Wendy was very young, her mother Grandine left her without warning, leaving her heartbroken and with no way to take care of herself. Romeo and his father Macao, took care of her for several years until she was old enough to fend for herself and she moved back to her old home with the bond between her and Romeo stronger than ever._

* * *

"You are irresponsible, conceited, egotistical, and a pain in the ass. I hate you!" Wendy screamed at him.

"I hate you too, you stupid girl! No wonder Grandine left you, she probably couldn't stand seeing you ugly face all the time and suffer your bitchy attitude." At this, Romeo knew he had gone too far. Wendy's face was blank and her eyes glassy. "Wendy… I didn't mean—" He never finished as Wendy bolted up and ran out the door.

He chased after her. "WENDY!" he screamed after her retreating back, but she had a good head start and was soon out of sight. He slumped down against the wall, numb with shock. She'll never forgive me now…, he thought.

Romeo groaned and banged his head on the wall. "Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" he screamed at himself. "Why the fuck did I say that?" He burst into tears and sat sobbing in the entryway of his house until Macao came home.

"Son, what happened?" he asked urgently, grabbing his shoulder. "Where's Wendy?"

At this, Romeo shook his head numbly. "She's never going to forgive me," he mumbled.

Macao hauled his son up and took him to the living room, sitting him down on the couch and going into the kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate while Romeo attempted to calm down. When he returned, Romeo was no longer crying, but he looked absolutely miserable.

"So what happened?" Macao asked, setting the hot chocolate down on the coffee table.

Romeo idled for a moment before he spoke. "She was helping me study for this huge test and we got into this stupid argument and I said something about her mom and she left."

Macao searched his son's face with his eyes. This may sound like a simple matter, but he knew things ran far deeper than that. Wendy was traumatized by her mom's disappearance and Romeo was in love with her and let his temper get the better of him. To worsen the situation a little more, Macao also had the sneaking suspicion that Wendy also had feelings for Romeo and would no doubt be especially hurt.

"Dad, what do I do?" Romeo despaired. "She's never going to forgive me!"

"You apologize like a man," Macao said bluntly.

Romeo groaned. "You sound like Elfman." But his expression told that he was willing to do anything to get Wendy back.

"Well tomorrow is a Saturday and I know she might be working part-time at Fairy Tail with Lucy so you can take that chance and go say sorry."

Romeo nodded at the mention of Magnolia's most famous bar. His dad was a regular there and he knew Wendy worked there with Lucy, Natsu's girlfriend and part-time waitress, Mirajane, the barmaid, and Lisanna, Mirajane's little sister and waitress. "Alright. But what if she doesn't listen to me?"

Macao looked at him seriously. "Then… you are in deep shit and you're never going to get the girl."

With those reassuring words, Romeo didn't get a single wink of sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning, Romeo trudged into Fairy Tail with a heavy heart and sweaty palms. Most of the regulars weren't there yet, but he spotted Natsu, a senior in Magnolia High he admired, arm wrestling with Gray, another senior. "Hey, Natsu-nii," Romeo said dejectedly.

"Hey, Mini-Me. I heard from Luce that you and Wendy got into a huge fight last night." Natsu's voice was slightly strained as he continued to fight against Gray.

"Yeah… is she here today?"

Natsu shrugged and dropped about half an inch. "Shit! Uh…I don't know. You might wanna ask Luce. She's somewhere in the back."

"Thanks, Natsu-nii."

"No prob. Gray! That's cheating!"

"I didn't cheat you stupid Tabasco loving idiot!"

The sounds of arguing followed Romeo as he headed towards the kitchen. It was empty except for Elfman, who was a surprisingly good cook despite his fierce demeanor and constant words of "Man" and "Manliness". "Hey, Elfman. Did you see Lucy anywhere?"

"She's with Mira-nee in the storeroom," Elfman replied, intently focusing on the bacon he was frying.

"Thanks." Feeling even more nervous than ever, he slowly approached the back but stopped when he heard hushed voices and the sounds of someone quietly sobbing.

"Shh, it's ok," he heard Lucy say in a soothing voice. "After you ran out, what did you do?"

"I went home and cried all night," Romeo heard Wendy say in a miserable tear-filled voice and his heart twisted sharply.

"What Romeo said was unforgivable, but you can't hate him forever," he heard Mira say.

"Yes I can!" came the passionate cry. "He said that about my mom and he knows how I feel about that but he still said that! I hate him!"

Romeo felt his world crashing down around him. He was too late. He'll never be friends with her again. She'll hate him forever.

The door to the storeroom burst open and Lucy and Mira came out, talking in calming voices to a crying Wendy. They stopped abruptly, seeing his heartbroken face.

"Romeo…," Mira said pityingly, knowing that he had heard Wendy's words.

At her voice, Wendy lifted her red-rimmed blue eyes to his face and stared at him. Taking this as an attempt to make amends, Romeo stepped forward. "Wendy…"

With a sound of rushing air, Wendy raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could, knocking him to the ground. "I hate you!" she shrieked. "I don't ever want you to come near me ever again!" She burst into fresh tears and ran out of the kitchen, dashing past a shocked Elfman, who was letting the bacon burn on the stove.

Romeo slowly curled into a ball, arms wrapped around his knees, and began crying softly. Lucy dropped to her knees beside him and wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders. "It'll be alright, Romeo. Trust me."

He shook his head violently. "No. She's never going to forgive me. Ever."

"She will," Mira insisted. "She just needs some time alone."

"You don't understand." His words were muffled. "I said something about her _mom_. You know how she gets."

"We know," Lucy said. "But trust me on this one. As a girl, I know that no matter what happens, no matter how long she holds a grudge, she will always forgive you in the end."

"How do you know?" Romeo asked bitterly. "You and Natsu-nii have never been in this situation before."

"Romeo, she's your _best friend_," Lucy said, putting heavy emphasis on "best friend" and making Romeo wince. He had always wished he wasn't friendzoned, but right now, he would rather be friendzoned than have her hate him forever.

"What should I do now?" He had stopped sobbing, but the occasional tear still ran down his cheek.

Mira looked at him solemnly, midnight blue eyes serious. "If you ever want her to forgive you, stay away from her for a while."

* * *

Taking Mira's words to heart, Romeo stayed at home most of the time and rarely went to Fairy Tail, only going there on Wendy's days off. When at school, he would go to great lengths to avoid her, not even letting himself catch a glimpse of her distinctive cerulean hair.

As such, he hasn't seen her for a full month and it was killing him.

His grades began to slip and he became an insomniac, with dark circles around his eyes and a slump in his shoulders due to exhaustion. He barely ate and lost about twelve pounds, weight he couldn't afford to lose.

Everyone in Fairy Tail and his father watched him with worried eyes. They've seen the devastating changes and wondered how long it would be until one of them caved in and made amends.

In the end it was Romeo who broke. He burst into Fairy Tail in the middle of Wendy's shift, wild-eyed and tousled haired. Everyone stopped talking and watched as he strode over to Wendy, who looked as horrible as he did and froze as he thundered in, and grabbed her shoulders before kissing her full on the mouth.

Mira shrieked and Lucy and Lisanna stared with shock, accidentally dropping their trays. Natsu and Gray slowly began to grin the longer the kiss went on and Erza turned even redder than her hair. Macao had to be the most shocked spectator of all, but his surprise was nothing compared to Wendy's.

The girl was suffering heartache and missed Romeo dearly, but had been told that he was giving her some space. She had no idea that he was suffering as much as she did. When he ran into Fairy Tail, she thought she was dreaming. When he kissed her, she thought she died and went to Heaven.

After a long minute or two, Romeo drew back, his exhausted eyes boring into hers. "I'm sorry," he whispered and she shivered at the boyish quality of his voice that she'd missed. "I'm sorry for saying something so stupid and I'm sorry for making you cry." He took a deep shuddering breath. "I thought I would stay away so you can calm down, but I didn't know that I would miss you so much."

Wendy tried to say something but he shook his head. "Don't. Let me get this out." He took another deep breath and said in a low whisper so only Wendy could hear, "When I first met you in kindergarten, I knew that we would be good friends. You were kind; remember when you shared those chocolate chip cookies with me? You made me laugh, you made me feel like I would finally have a real friend. Then as time went on, I knew that you weren't just a friend anymore. I started to see you in a different light and in sixth grade… I knew I was a goner." He stopped and swallowed nervously before continuing. "I knew… I loved you and I won't love anyone else as long as I live."

Wendy touched his face. "I loved you too… it hurt so much because you knew how the subject of my mother is painful and you… you said _that_." Tears started rolling down her cheeks again and Romeo frantically wiped them away. "But… if it was anyone else I won't forgive them." She smiled and gave him a tight hug, which he returned gratefully.

The watching spectators cheered and Macao and Wakaba pounded each others' backs in triumph. Lucy and Mira were all over the newest couple, tears of joy streaming from their eyes. Natsu celebrated by making a racket as usual and he was joined by Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, and several other men.

Throughout it all, Romeo and Wendy stood wrapped in each others' embrace, oblivious to the world. After they separated to gaze at each other, smiling, they were suddenly bowled over by a wave of supporters.

Shrieking, Wendy clung to Romeo and he held onto her as he laughed under the weight of a bunch of smiling, congratulating, overjoyed bar occupants.

"Dog pile!" Natsu yelled and jumped on the entire pile, causing everyone to groan.

Romeo caught Wendy's eye and grinned, wherein she blushed scarlet in response.

"Wendy?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to go watch a movie with me? Or we can go to an amusement park… anything you want."

Wendy smiled. "Anywhere where it's with you is fine with me."

Romeo grinned toothily, posing a striking resemblance to Natsu, and stretched his neck over to give his new girlfriend another kiss.

* * *

**My first attempt at a RoWen fanfiction. How did I do? Please review! :D**


End file.
